


Pompeii

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: We were caught up and lost in all of our vicesIn your pose as the dust settled around us





	Pompeii

“This isn’t working,” David grumbled, rolling off him. “I’m going back to my room.”

“Like hell you are,” he huffed, not quite bothering to hide his own frustration. “Not when you’re the one who propositioned me, you’re not.”

“Forgive me for assuming even you couldn’t mess up something as straightforward as sex. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“I’m not the one who’s been refusing to make eye contact the whole time, or even let himself be kissed.”

“What’s either of those things got to do with sex?”

“Sorry, I thought I was having sex with another human being,” he quipped, irritably. “Not with some sort of fucking automaton.”

“That’s it, I’m out of here. You can go and have sex with the coffee machine for all I care.”

“You’re just being a coward, and you know it.”

“I beg your pardon?”

He held David’s withering glare, feeling significantly closer to gaining the upper hand than ever before. “You know as well as I do that you can’t have sex without lowering your defences, and that’s enough to scare the shit out of you.”

“That’s bullshit. Sex is just another bodily function, that’s all there is to it.”

“The way you do it, it feels more like you’re trying to kick the living daylights out of your partner.”

“I don’t like being touched, all right? I thought I’d made that much clear before.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but you definitely can’t have sex without some form of physical contact.”

“You might want to stop being a condescending smartarse now, before I lose what’s left of my patience.”

“Ah! That’s a new one. As if you’ve ever had any.”

“If you’re craving a good beating this much, you only have to say the word.”

“What I want is for you to finish what you started.”

“Can’t you just use your own hand, like everyone else?”

“Oh, for the love of,” he snorted, rolling onto David’s body without as much as a warning, and pinning his wrists down on either side of his head.

“I’m going to break every single one of your fingers,” David hissed, his threat somewhat undermined by the sharp intake of breath as Dave started planting a trail of sloppy kisses down the side of his neck.

“Are you now?” he smirked, reaching down to tease him, lightly; until, a moment later, a rough hand closed quite forcefully around his own, urging him on.

“Just you wait,” was all he got by way of a reply, even as David struggled not to give in to the sensation.

“You stubborn bastard,” he laughed, somewhere between fond and exasperated, his mouth latching once more onto the skin of his neck.


End file.
